


Babysitting

by tigereyes45



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Ruby Rose was once again late. The huntress had agreed to babysit Blake and Sun's daughter. Giving the two of them finally a chance to go out. While she had sworn to be on time, neither was surprised to see she was once again late.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose & Sun Wukong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr. Anon asked: Blacksun leaves Ruby to babysit for them, but discover that she brought Zwei with her. Blake’s less than enthused to find the Barking Bane of Beacon snuggled up with her baby. Ruby and Sun just think it’s cute!

It was well past eleven am when Ruby finally arrives. Anxiously Blake had been pacing around Melanie's playpen for the last hour. Sun watched her go again and again around the fenced-in area from his spot on the couch. They had gotten lunch reservations at a new restaurant in town. Not only was it difficult finding any stores near them, but ever since they moved to Patch to be closer to the rest of the team it was hard to get any time to themselves. A fact that had gotten worst with her taking some time away from hunting. Midday was really the only time of the day Blake could stand to be away from Melanie for a few hours. Ever since little Melanie finally recovered from that persistent fever. It's been two months. Yet Blake was still so fiercely protective. This lunch was just as likely to be canceled as Ruby was to show up. Neither thought helped to keep Sun from bouncing his legs.

Melanie played blissfully unaware that anything was wrong. Her playpen area took up the back half of the living room. All the way from the glass back door, ending right between the black couch and white loveseat. Sun smiled. He had always been better at hiding his nerves. Though when he couldn't they were far more expressive on his face then Blake's.

When the bell rang Blake's feet finally stopped. His legs freeze. Before either parent could make it to the door, Ruby lets herself in. She greets them. Her signature nervous smile pinned to her face. The twenty-six-year-old was sweating profusely. Black bangs hang down over the right side of her face. The red-streaked strands swept off to the sides of her messy head. Clearly she had used her semblance more than once on the way over.

"What happened?" Blake rounds on her team leader almost as quickly as she had stopped mid-step. Ruby throws her hands up.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Your living room looks great Blake. I, uh," long black hair falls in front of silver eyes. The perfect camouflage as the younger woman searches the room. Eventually, her grip tightens around the bag she brought along. "I made cookies!"

Scrambling, Ruby digs through her bag. Deep down, under the diapers, wipes, the bottles, and extra pack of formula she frees a bag of squished chocolate chip cookies. Blake frowns. Her black ears fold flat against her head. Nose twitching, her amber eyes stop narrowing.

"You overslept. Again."

"Now now Blake. I promised you I would set my alarms. And I did. Ergo I didn't oversleep. I lost track of time cooking," the shorter woman shoves the bag into Sun's hands. "the cookies. You'd be surprised how long this new recipe takes." With a quick push, Ruby is out from between Blake and the door. The Faunus barely gets a sigh out. Sun's hands gently knead the back of her shoulders. A soft smile and Ruby knows she's gotten away with her obvious lie this time.

"Ru! Ru!" Melanie's short, dark black curls cling to her face. Her skin was already becoming darker like her father's. Though not as dark as her long black tail. Sun insists it looks like his, but Blake seemed to believe it resembles a cat's more. Long and slender it sways back and forth with excitement as she sees Ruby. Small, fat hands grab at the air. With determination, they go again and again. Every hand just trying to pulls the space between them shorter. She was about to Ruby's knee when standing straight up. That had to be about three inches since her last visit. A few inches within a couple of weeks, was that normal? The huntress resigns to asking her father later. She dreads the thought that this baby girl would be yet another person taller than herself.

She pulls her long scarlet cloak off. It swishes past Melanie, like the curtains do when she plays in them. The three-year-old giggles. Red encircles the young Belladonna. The long fabric swallows the baby girl up whole. The outline of hands pats against the cloth a few times. Ruby smiles down at her goddaughter from the hole of the hood.

"Ruby you're gonna make her dizzy."

"Oh, sorry Blake." The shorter woman spins the cloak up and into a ball. Melanie's laughter stops. She looks around confused. Her big blue eyes narrow in on Ruby's hands. They stay trained there. Nothing could make them waiver from their target. Not even her parents picking her up and kissing her chubby cheeks goodbye could move them. They were like a pair of blue bullets, focused, and moving forward before Ruby had a chance to pull the cloak away. She all but hands it back to the toddler as she leans out of her parent's grasp, right at Ruby.

"Gotcha!" The twenty-six-year-old babysit did indeed have her. Though she also had the ire of her mother. Honestly, there were a lot of new expressions Ruby was starting to see from Blake. A whole array she had never used in the field before. The leader couldn't help but wonder if those were a part of the changes her dad had warned her of.

"Just be careful." Exhaustion. That was a voice of pure fatigue. Yang's tired voice was usually grouchier. So in a way, Ruby was lucky. Just not as lucky as she would have been if she hadn't broken her alarm yesterday.

"I'm always careful!" Well, she always tried to be. It was pretty much the same thing. No point in crossing hairs over the small stuff now.

"Thanks Rubes." Sun squeezes Blake's shoulders. "We really appreciate this. Our reservation starts soon though so we should really be going." That last part was more for Blake then her. Nodding gingerly Ruby shifts Melanie out of her arms and onto her hip.

"You guys go. Have fun. I've got this!" Ruby flexes her free arm. Melanie waves her arms wildly. Ruby holds her smile even as they hit her shoulder. Still, that anxious look never left Blake. Not even as they walked out the door. She casts one last look back before Sun shuts the door. Running over to the window Ruby watches them leave. Melanie waves goodbye as her parents walk off.

Blake's whole demeanor changes as they walk away. Slowly and visibly the tenseness in her shoulders shrinks. She stands taller. Her smile isn't nervous. With every step away she looks more like she had before Melanie had gotten sick. Happy. Not afraid of anything. Ruby holds Melanie closer to her. Just a few months ago they weren't sure if she would recover. What had started out as just a fever became so much worst, so quickly. Blake stopped going out on missions. Sun started selling his keepsakes from old missions. Anything to save up enough if for the travel. Their doctor insisted it would pass, but Ruby had seen it. She looked so sick. It looked like she had jaundice the way her skin had shifted to yellowish tints. All her energy was gone constantly, and it was hard for anyone to get her to eat.

They had all been so scared that Ruby can't really hold all this newfound protectiveness against Blake. Even if everyone thought it was overkill, they understood. Really the rest of team RWBY and SSUN was shocked that Sun wasn't also acting somewhat overprotective as well. He shrugged off those months of fear and nervousness as if it were nothing.

'She's better now!' He insists anytime someone tries to bring it up. He was right. She was better now, but there's something in the way he was so easily able to blow everyone off. In a matter of days, he had effectively cut ties with everyone. Not in his usual way of going off without saying anything either. He wasn't talking to anyone. Wasn't reaching out and couldn't be reached. When they came around either Sun had Melanie in his arms or the two of them couldn't be found. Blake knew where they would go, but the family never told anyone.

'He needs some space. Melanie's safe and with him.' She assured Yang and herself once when they had brought some leftovers by.

"Ru!" Ruby's head shoots down. Melanie was squirming in her arms. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she pushes on Ruby's side. "Let go!" The huntress realizes that she had been squishing the young girl against her.

"Ah, Aunt Ruby is sorry Melanie. She didn't realize." Quickly she sets her down. Kneeling on one knee Ruby keeps her hands out. They hover a few inches away from either side of Melanie. Ready to catch her if the toddler starts to fall again. She had been walking for two years now. Her clumsiness wouldn't know it though. She fell on her butt just as often as she actually stands. Maybe clumsiness was a learned trait? It certainly felt like Melanie shared a lot of traits with Ruby. They both had dark black hair. Though Melanie's was curly like her father, and a shade closer to her mother's. They were both really clumsy, and-

" 's fine Ru. We ate cookies?"

Ruby laughs. Gently she pokes Melanie's cheeks. "Yes, we can eat the cookies now." Ruby lets Melanie follow her over towards the table Blake had set her bag on. The cookies sit beside it in their open bag.

"Wanna know what the best thing about Aunt Ruby's cookies are?"

"Wat?" She screams the word as if that was the only way she could get an answer. Melanie was going to be loud like her dad. No doubt about it.

"There's always more!" Ruby cheers pulling out a full jar. It's heavier then it had been earlier. Suspicious she looks down to see the jar had no cookies. In fact it was filled with black fur. Strands of white hair stand out here and there. Of course he couldn't have just let her leave. Zwei has found quite a knack for following her out of the house lately. Blake was going to be pissed. Letting out a heavy sigh, Ruby pops the top off the jar. There's the sound of scrapping nails against glass. Then just like that, Zwei pushes himself free. With a loud pop, his head falls out of the jar.

Somehow Melanie manages to catch the old dog. Right in her arms, he landed. The two of them go down together. Melanie's hands never letting go of Zwei. His cheerful yip sounds raspy. Ruby frowns. She hadn't brought his medication with her. At least Blake and Sun would only be gone for a couple of hours. That wasn't too long, and she could just give it to him after.

As soon as he was in her hands Melanie was running off with him. Practically hopping back onto her feet as she holds him closer to her. Zwei yips cheerfully. The two dash through the living room cheering and barking. Ruby rushes after them. Mustering all her speed the dignified huntress was turned into a storm of limbs. Her hands and feet darting every which way after the tornado that was Melanie with Zwei.

It was a constant battle, keeping the house clean after the two of them. Suddenly Ruby could recall every reason she had for not bringing Zwei over anymore. Blake's disdain for the dog being the lowest on the list after this current shit show. It takes the better half of two hours before the dastardly dup was done. Their chaotic messy energy began to die down when Melanie tripped over Zwei. From there all their teamwork only went downhill. A plane crashing and burning right into Ruby's arms. They land on the couch tired and ready for a nap. Instinctually Melanie reaches out for Zwei. She finds the dog resting next to her. Of course, she pulls him closer.

It was an adorable sight! Melanie's tail curls around Zwei's stomach. The old dog wiggles closer her chest. He was so comfortable on his back with Melanie's arms tucked under his head and around his chest beside her tail. She coos a little as her beautiful blue eyes slowly drift close. The pair of them were just so cute and warm Ruby couldn't help herself but curl up on the couch with them. Carefully she adjusts her shoulder under her head and gently lifts Melanie's head up to rest on her wrist. Zwei whines. He quickly quiets down as he realizing it was just Ruby joining them for a nap. It didn't take long for the three to all drift off.

Ruby's peaceful dreams were interrupted by a soft touch. A nudge that grew intensity the longer she kept her eyes closed. Begrudgingly the red-clad woman opens her eyes. The soft hand that had been shaking her was indeed one she knew. Blake's ears were standing at attention. Turned slightly towards the two small bodies Ruby could feel against her side. Sunlight filters in from a window somewhere in the room. They must've finished lunch already.

"Oh hey, Blake. How was lunch?"

"It was great! Thanks Ruby!" Sun answers in a hushed whisper from somewhere towards her left.

"It was nice. Thank you for babysitting, but Ruby," Blake stops and looks at the two still sleeping forms. "What is he doing here?"

"Huh?" Slowly Ruby pulls her arm free from under Melanie's head. He? Rubbing at her eyes she sits up. There, sound asleep on his back was Zwei. "Ah him. He snuck into my cookie jar."

"And you couldn't send him home?" Blake asks. Ruby notices that she was hovering above her daughter, but the rest of her body was leaning away. The awkward pose an obvious attempt to try and keep some distance between her and Zwei.

"Blake my house is a few miles away from here. I'm not making him do that trip on his own. He's old now." She pokes his little black nose that now had little white spots freckled on it. "He can't even keep up with Melanie let alone try and run home alone."

"Fine. Fine. Can you take him home then?" Blake asks taking a few steps back.

"Yeah sure. Though I think Sun might be right. Melanie doesn't have any problems with Zwei. Maybe she's a monkey faunus."

"Thanks Ruby, but Blake doesn't like Zwei because she's a cat. She's just a weirdo." Sun adds crossing his arms over his chest. Blake shoots him a glare. but her ears fold down. Obviously she was more insulted by the joke then actually bothered.

Time to change the subject. "Aw they look cute together! All snuggled up like that." Ruby grabs her left wrist. "I want to pinch them! Must. Fight. The. Urge." She makes a show of her hand inching forward before being pulled back with every word. "Just. Sooooo cute."

Blake rounds on her with a glare. "You wake Melanie up and I'll ask Weiss to babysit from now on."

Ruby gasps. She holds her hands over her chest as if Blake had just broken her heart. "You wouldn't dare!"

Blake just gives her a look that screams, 'try me'. Something Ruby honestly was too tired to do now. Dejected Ruby sticks her tongue out in one last act of defiance. Sun smiles from over Blake's shoulder. He winks and holds up his scroll. A picture of Zwei and Melanie cuddling fills the screen. Ruby mouths, 'send me that'. Sun nods and hides his scroll as Blake turns around. The monkey faunus smiles innocently as she looks him over.

"Well I doubt I can grab him without waking her up." Ruby mentions, rocking back and forth on her tiptoes. Blake frowns as she looks back at the two. Melanie's tail was wrapped so tightly around Zwei, that it probably would be near impossible. Just another time she wishes she could make her shadows take the forms of others as well as herself. If she could then it wouldn't even be a problem.

"Might as well let them finish sleeping." Sun suggests shrugging. Ruby watches him drops his scroll into his front pocket. They share their sly smiles. Blake shivers at the thought of letting Zwei stay sleeping on her couch. "Come on Rubes. Have you seen the latest episodes of Arena Battles?"

"Nope!"

Sun loops an arm around Blake's waist. "Let them sleep. Ruby can take Zwei as soon as Melanie's naps over."

"Fine."

"Great! Rubes the remote is on the other side of the couch." He pulls Blake along with him. The two fall into the white loveseat together. Blake tucks her arms under Sun's arms. He buries his legs under her's. It was adorable, and gross. Adorably gross.

"Quit staring and start the show Ruby."

"I am! I was just thinking." She rolls her eyes. It was nice seeing the two comfortable around each other again. Maybe things could return to something resembling normal. Carefully Ruby sits on the couch next to the sleeping duo. There was never any telling with the future. She pushes her back deeper within the cushions. At least they could all enjoy this right now.


End file.
